Codigo KND: Afterlife
by sombra de caos
Summary: post-op Girlfriend. Nigel y Lizzie han roto, ¿como reaccionaran despues de eso? Y parece que Wally y Kuki tampoco lo estan pasando tan bien.
1. Chapter 1

cap 1: Infiltration.

Era una noche oscura, donde las estrellas no podían observarse y solo una media luna,-con la forma de una cínica sonrisa- iluminaba los edificios y callejuelas de la niña con el corazón destrozado caminaba por estas calles. Su rostro era iluminado tenuemente por la luz de la luna. No hacía más de una hora que había roto con su novio.

-Es lo mejor Lizzie, lo mejor para los dos…los niños del mundo lo necesitan. –susurraba entre dientes.

Para ella fue tan difícil terminar con su relación, luego de casi un año de noviazgo.

–Pero, yo…yo también lo necesito.¡Quisiera acabar con este dolor de una buena vez! ¡No lo aguanto más! - Alzo la mirada y observo un puente a la ó muy decidida, impulsada por la melancolía de su corazón.

-Bueno, esto será el fin. –se detuvo en medio del puente y bajo la mirada, observo la turbia y fría corriente de agua. Cerro los ojos y ante la luna por testigo, salto del puente.

El agua salpicó en las cercanías, su cuerpo se fue hundiendo en las turbulentas aguas. Lizzie sintió frío y su visión se fue nublando poco a poco.

Pero sin que Lizzie lo pudiera evitar, alguien salto del puente y le tomo de la cintura, sacándola del fondo del río, antes de que la corriente la arrastrara.

* * *

En el otro extremo de la ciudad, cientos de adolescentes abarrotaban los asientos en el auditorio de la secundaria Gallagher. A diferencia de otras reuniones de ninjadolescentes, aquella había atraído la atención por el percance de aquella mañana.

Cree lo había preparado todo minuciosamente, paso noches en vela intentando adelantarse a los movimientos de los chicos del barrio, a cada movimiento.

El plan se puso en marcha, capturaron a #135 un agente que conocía los códigos más importantes de la organización. Capturarlo fue sencillo.

La segunda fase era evitar que el sector V lo rescatara. Ella conocía muy bien ese sector, fue ella quien les enseño todo lo que sabían, sabia como neutralizar a su hermana y a sus molestos compañeros.

Por varias horas, el sector V intento rescatar a su compañero, todo era infructuoso: por cada ataque, la adolescente respondía con un contraataque. Por cada bola de nieve, ella tenía un lanzallamas; por cada gato roñoso, ella lanzaba perros rabiosos…ella sabía cómo contrarrestarlos.

-Oye Uno, entiendo que desees seguir jugando con nosotros. –sonrió maliciosamente la adolescente. –Pero recuerda que le prometiste a tu novia acompañarla a una boda.

-¡Cállate Cree! ¡Tengo bastante tiempo para darte tus pataditas!

-Me compadezco de tu novia, debe ser difícil tener un gañán de novio. Por cierto, si vas a rescatar a tu compañero, a estas alturas ya le habremos licuado su cerebro y conseguido la información.

-¡Maldita seas! –grito Uno. -¡Tú y todos los adolescentes son unas sierpes ponzoñosas!

-Date por vencido, no tienes nada que hacer acá. Hoy no es su día, chico.

-Cree, ¿aun te encuentras en la azotea? –comento una voz nerviosa desde su transmisor. –Necesito que sabemos cómo, pero burlaron la seguridad.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Y ustedes, grupo de inútiles, no pudieron evitar que lo rescataran!

-Bueno, es que no supimos cómo, ni cuando se infiltraron en la habitación. Para cuando reaccionamos, la memoria del prisionero había sido borrada. Perdimos la oportunidad de obtener los códigos.

-¿Dices que su memoria fue borrada?-comento sorprendida, luego se quedó por unos segundos en silencio. Finalmente la respuesta le vino a la cabeza, era tan obvio. – ¡Fanny! ¡Pequeña sabandija!

-Cleveland, Cleveland, me encanta visitar esta ciudad a principios de primavera. Lástima que el viaje sea de negocios y no de placer. -Comento una chica con un gorro de gato al bajar del autobús.

-Eso no evita que nos divirtamos un poco. – comento otra chica, esta vestía un elegante traje de etiqueta blanco.

Caminaron largo rato en dirección a la secundaria (tal vez porque ninguna quería reconocer que no conocían el camino), hasta llegar a las puertas de esta. Un enorme y musculoso adolescente se encontraba custodiando la puerta

-Disculpe. –. -¿Aquí es la reunión de ninjadolescentes? Nosotros venimos a…-el gigantesco adolescente las miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-sus pases.

-¿Nuestros pases? Este, aquí los tengo, lo juro. –la chica de gorro de gato metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, buscando los boletos. La otra chica la miraba con una cara entre fastidio y vergüenza.

-Gaba, es obvio que perdiste los boletos…ahora tendremos que entrar sin invitación.

-Pero que… -antes que pudiera reaccionar, la chica de traje le metió tremendo rodillazo en tan noble región masculina. El pobre se dejó caer al piso.

-Muy bien, entramos. Ahora intenta no llamar la atención, _Capici_?

-¿Con quién crees que tratas? Soy la señorita discreción en persona y yo…Espera, ¿Eso es tepache? Se me antoja un poco.

-Pensé que ya habías superado tu problema con el alcohol.

-Yo no tengo un problema con el alcohol, puedo dejar la bebida cuando yo quiera. –contesto molesta, Gaba. –Mi padre es quien tiene el problema con la bebida.

Las luces se apagaron y un sonido de estática se escuchó en los amplificadores.

Silencio todo el mundo, la reunión ya va a comenzar. –Ilse (la chica del traje) busco una mesa donde sentarse. Se sentó en una y aparto la otra para su compañera.

-nos complace presentar al presidente del consejo adolescente, ¡Un fuerte aplauso para Steven Jenkins! –el auditorio empezó a aplaudir cuando vieron subir al estrado a un adolescente muy bien parecido.

-Compañeros, camaradas, sé que están muy alarmados por los sucesos de esta mañana. Les aseguro que descubriremos como pudieron infiltrarse y borrarle la memoria a nuestro prisionero.

-¿es que acaso no es obvio? La agente 86 logro infiltrarse gracias a un agente encubierto. –contesto Gaba sosteniendo su vaso de tepache. Tomo un sorbo de este.

-Pero… ¡eso es imposible!

-Difícil de creer, pero no imposible. –poniendo su vaso en la mesa donde se encontraba su compañera. -¿Han escuchado la fábula de la rana que quería ser autentica? Siempre buscaba que los demás lo adularan. Si, algunos adolescentes son basura, se la pasan adulando a los adultos, pero ellos son aún peor, adulan a dos amos a la vez.

-Si suena interesante su teoría, señorita…disculpe, no conozco su nombre.

-soy Gababurupawa, mis amigos y mis enemigos me llaman Gaba. –alzando una ceja. –y usted aun no es ninguno de los dos, así que tendrá que usar el nombre completo. – sonriendo pícaramente. –A menos que quiera ser mi amigo o enemigo.

-Como le decía, señorita Gaba. No tiene pruebas de que la organización haya sido infiltrada por nuestros enemigos. Nuestra organización es impenetrable.

-Alguien decomiso a su prisionero. -Tomo un pan y un cuchillo de la mesa. - Que un sector se haya entrometido es coincidencia, que el equipo de decomisacion lo hayan hecho no lo es, su organización es tan impenetrable como este pan ante este cuchillo. –Gaba atravesó el pan con el cuchillo. –Te recomiendo que localicen al topo…oh si, olvidaba que en tu perfecta organización no tenían topos.

* * *

Un joven alto, de rasgos morenos cargaba a una inconsciente Lizzie en su espalda. Los dos tenían la ropa empapada y dejaban un hilo de agua por el pavimento.

-_Puf, puf, puf. _Creo que necesitas bajar de peso. –las farolas dibujaban una sombra larga a los pies del joven, quien caminaba con dificultad por el peso de la niña inconsciente. –Vamos, mi casa está a la vuelta de la esquina. –siguió caminando, usando la fuerza que le sobraba. Finalmente se detuvo, deposito a la niña en el pasto, metió una mano en su bolsillo, saco la llave, la giro, abrió la puerta y vio a su hermana esperándolo en el sofá.

-Vaya hermanito, ¿no crees que te tardaste un poco en ir por el pan? Mira pues, sales de casa y regresas con una chica. -Comento sarcásticamente su hermana, quien vestía un jersey rojo.

-Muy graciosa, Mónica. ..Ahora ayúdame a llevarla al sofá.

-No manches¡lo mojara! –comento Mónica. –Mejor quítale la ropa y dale un baño. Se va a enfermar si la dejamos con esa ropa mojada

-Pe-pero, ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? –su hermana volteo y lo miro fijamente, luego solo sonrió.

-Eres un joven pervertido de 16 años, lo se, he visto esas revistas bajo la cama. ¿Acaso piensas perder la oportunidad de ver una chica desnuda?

Ugh. –gimoteó Lizzie. Al principio sus ideas eran confusas, oía un zumbido en el oído izquierdo y una migraña en la sien derecha. –do… ¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto confundida.

-¿no lo recuerdas? Saltaste a la corriente del río y casi te ahogas.

-yo…no sé qué estaba pensando, me sentía desesperada…y saltar del puente fue lo único en lo que pensé.

Los dos hermanos intercambiaron miradas, finalmente el mayor se acercó a la pelirroja y le toco el hombro.

-vamos pequeña, toma un baño caliente, te sentirás mejor, Ya luego nos contaras tus pesares. –la joven acepto y tomo rumbo hacia el baño.

El chorro de agua caliente caía sobre su cuerpo desnudo, ligeramente cubierto por una capa de espuma de jabón.

-esto es reconfortante, de verdad me siento mejor. – dijo Lizzie.

* * *

Chad se encontraba cansado y bastante fastidiado después de la reunión de unos momentos. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación y giro la perilla. Ante el se revelaba su santuario de masculinidad.

-Bonito cuarto, niñito ¿Tu mamita te lo sigue limpiando? –comento la chica con gorro de gato.

-oh, eres la chica fastidiosa que alboroto la reunión, ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? –pregunto el adolescente rubio. –porque no recuerdo haberte invitado a mi habitación, y sabes que yo siempre estoy dispuesto a invitar chicas a mi habitación.

-Oh Chad, haces que me sonroje, pero no, solo vine a hacerte una pregunta- Gaba se planta frente a Chad -Dime, cual es tu opinión sobre todo esto del topo. Al fin de cuentas fuiste líder supremo, tuviste que combatir infiltrados en tu organización.

-pienso que fue estúpido alarmar a todo el mundo. Podrías provocar un fuerte ataque de paranoia.

-Si, lo se. ¿No lo encuentras entretenido? Los seres humanos son tan patéticos a veces.-Los ojos de Gaba reflejaban una gran locura. -Mira por ejemplo a los chicos del barrio, luchan codo con codo, combatiendo adultos y niños, aprendiendo a confiar unos en otros…y todo se va a la mierda cuando cumples los 13 años. Te conviertes en excremento, peor que excremento, diría yo.

-Estas completamente demente y no eres nada confiable.

-¿Y acaso tu si lo eres? Te obsesionaste con la organización al grado de falsificar tu edad y decomisar al sector V. Cualquiera idiota cree que todo lo haces por una buena intención, ayudar a los niños contra la opresión de los adultos…los dos sabemos que es por tu ego. –Gaba empuja a Chad a la cama y luego se lanza sobre el en una pose sexy. –Eres un alma descarriada Chad Dickinson y eso me excita bastante. Aplastaras a quien sea, amigo o enemigo si tus ambiciones están en juego.

Los dos adolescentes empiezan a besarse y acariciarse mutuamente, como dos bestias en celo. Cuando la ropa les comienza a estorbar se desasen de ella con facilidad y continúan con sus juegos carnales.

* * *

continuara...

vaya hace un buen que no escribo fanfiction de KND, por lo que me siento oxidado.

De por si le doy el protagonismo a un personaje no muy popular...es mas, muchos la odian

Pero es mejor que la sobrevalorada pareja 3X4.

Tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza y no estoy seguro de como terminar.

como sea, hoy tuvimos referencias al suicidio, al alcoholismo y al sexo...quien sabe que traiga en el segundo capitulo.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo II: Fricciones.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? No me siento preparada para dar este paso. –pregunto Lizzie a su acompañante.

-Entiendo que olvidar a tu ex sea difícil al principio, pero créeme, es necesario. –Le respondió Alex.-Aunque…Si piensas que no está preparada para dar este paso, todavía puedes dar media vuelta.

-no, está bien. Puedo con esto. –Lizzie abrió la puerta mientras Alex se quedaba a esperarla.

**Grupo de ayuda para los afectados por los chicos del barrio.**

Ho…hola, me llamo Elizabeth Divine, pu…pueden llamarme Lizzie.

-Hola Lizzie, bienvenida a nuestro grupo de ayuda. Mi nombre es Jazz Noire y seré tu consejera espiritual en el mundo de la aceptación de tus sentimientos.

-Disculpa…-una niña se levantó de su asiento, era muy baja para su edad, cabello corto y negro, excepto el flequillo teñido de rubio. –Pero que yo recuerde, aun no has superado tu rompimiento con Roberto.

-¡Calla sierpe ponzoñosa! ¡Mi relación con Roberto no es de tu incumbencia! –Grito Jazz, molesta por la intromisión de una de sus pacientes.

-Creo que lo mejor será comenzar con nuestra terapia…Mi nombre es D… y alguna vez fui la agente número 95. Fui la mejor especialista en búsqueda y rescate, salve cientos de agentes de las garras de los adultos, pero cometí el error de enamorarme.

Unos agentes se habían introducido en una bodega de fuegos artificiales, luego de que llegaran reportes de robo de productos pirotécnicos. De pronto, una chispa cayo en la pólvora y el lugar se cubrió de gigantescas llamas.

Pude adentrarme en la bodega, la mayoría había escapado a tiempo. Entonces la vi, cabello rojizo, pecas en las mejillas, cuerpo pre púber y cutis bien cuidado. Revise que no tuviese quemaduras graves, por suerte solo se había desvanecido y pude ponerla a salvo. Ella se salvo de un infierno, pero el mío apenas comenzaba.

Desde aquel momento, no podía dejar de pensar en #86. Fantaseaba con ella corriendo en una playa, con un atardecer al fondo.

-Dime ¿porque andas tan distraída, 95?- pregunto numero 26.

-Bueno, yo…

-Yo conozco esa mirada… ¡No me digas que te has enamorado! Sabes que enamorarse esta prohibido. –respondió sorprendida. -¡El amor es cosa de adolescentes!

Yo me quede sin palabras.

-Tranquila, nadie lo sabrá. –me contesto mi amiga, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

Confié en su palabra, pero, esa misma noche. Un comando de KND apareció en mi puerta.

-Agente 95, se le acusa de crímenes contra la organización. –comento uno de los agentes que llegaron para capturarme.

Sujetaron mis manos y cubrieron mi cabeza con una capucha. No supe cuanto tiempo paso hasta que me la retiraron. Mis ojos tardaron algunos minutos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Me encontraba detrás de unas rejas.

De pronto escuche unos pasos.

-Agente #95, ha sido condenada a la decomisación, sus recuerdos serán borrados. –Era la voz de un chico, aunque no podía reconocerlo. De seguro, no era un agente de campo. –Agente cuatro, vigile a la prisionera.

El agente cuatro encendió la luz, pude ver que era un chico rubio, no muy alto, de ojos verdes, vistiendo un rompevientos naranja y unos jeans azules.

-Entonces, ¿que terrible crimen cometiste, para que # 60 me ordenara vigilarte?

-Me enamore de la persona equivocada.

-Vaya, ¿Eso es todo? pensé que era algo mas importante. -El tomo la llave del calabozo y abrió para que saliera. -¿Mejor?

-si, mucho mejor.

-Que bueno.

Cuatro se acerco y me golpeo en el rostro, mi nariz comenzó a sangrar abundantemente.

-Tienen que creer que intentaste escapar y yo intente detenerte. –se arrancó la manga derecha de su rompe vientos naranja. –Ahora tienes que hacerme un morado en el ojo para hacerlo creíble.

-¿Por qué haces esto Número cuatro? Conteste intrigada, quitándome la sangre de la nariz con la mano.

-¡Las niñas que se enamoran con tanta facilidad y dudan de sus sentimientos, no sirven como agentes! –Mirándola fijamente a los ojos. –Dime ¿Qué harías si vieras que a quien amas es lastimado por un enemigo? De seguro harías alguna estupidez, guiada por tus sentimientos.

Entonces, todo tuvo sentido.

-Cuatro, ¿¡Acaso también te has enamorado!? –El no pronuncio palabra, pero sus ojos me lo dijeron todo.

-Ya casi no queda tiempo, ¡debes golpearme y después escapar!

* * *

Era la hora del recreo y un grupo de chicas se encontraban en el comedor hablando entre ellas del último chisme

-Oigan, ¿han escuchado el ultimo chisme? Dicen que Nigel rompió con Lizzie.

-¿Qué Nigel y Lizzie rompieron? La pobre Lizzie debe estar muy devastada, de seguro se encerró en su habitación y por eso no vino a clases.

-O peor aun, tal vez se suicido. De seguro consumió gran cantidad de barbitúricos y se fue a acostar a la cama, esperando jamás despertar.

-Nathy, ¡Que cosas horribles cuentas!

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es lo que hacen las mujeres despechadas en las telenovelas.

Nigel se quedó un momento observándolas, con su charola de comida a la mano. Las chicas voltearon un instante en dirección a Nigel, después regresaron a su charla, mientras Nigel se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

-Veo que la noticia de mi ruptura con Lizzie se ha regado como pólvora. –comento Uno, mientras ponía su charola sobre la mesa.

-Que quieres que te diga Uno, en esta escuela aman los chismes, en especial los de índole amorosa. Aunque no me sorprendería que saltase por un puente por despecho.- respondió Abby.

Kuki dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa.

-¡No digas eso ni de broma Abby!–contesto Kuki, con cierto grado de molestia. –No es su culpa que las cosas con Uno no hayan funcionado como ella quería.

-Espera… ¿Estoy sentado a tu lado y aun tienes el valor de insultarme?

-Tranquilo Uno, Kuki aún no entiende que la vida real no es como las telenovelas que mira todas las tardes.

La japonesa se levanto molesta de la mesa y salió del comedor. Uno, dos y cinco voltearon a ver a cuatro, justo en el momento que se comía la gelatina de Kuki.

-¡Queeeeee! –respondió, mientras pedazos de gelatina caían a la mesa. -¡Ella no dijo que no me podía comer su gelatina!

-Cuatro, esta vez te pasaste de la raya, tienes que disculparte con tres.

-¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo? –todos miraron a Wally seriamente. –Ok, ok, ya voy.

El rubio se levanto de la mesa y fue a buscar a tres. En ese mismo instante, numero 86 se sentó en el lugar de Kuki.

-¿Esta ocupado? No importa. –tomo un cartón de leche y puso su contenido sobre un tazón con hojuelas de maíz, luego tomo una cuchara y lo introdujo sobre el recipiente de azúcar.

-Fanny. ¿A qué se debe que nos honres con tu odiada presencia? –Pregunto numero Uno.

-Tenía tiempo libre y quise pasar a visitarlos. –Meneo el cereal con la cuchara para que se disolviera el azúcar en el producto lácteo.-En especial, ahora que solo están ustedes tres en la mesa.

-¡Como puedes estar tan tranquila luego de borrarle la memoria a uno de nuestros agentes! ¡Él se merecía un mejor trato!

Fanny cambio su punto de atención, de su plato de cereal al rostro de Nigel.

-Sabes, después de lo que le hiciste a Lizzie, no creo que estés en posición de juzgarme. –86 señala con la cuchara a Uno. –Si lo piensas, le hice un favor. ¿Te imaginas que sucedería si los adolescentes se hacen con nuestros importantes datos? ¡Sería un desastre!

-Eres una zorra sin alma.

-…Y tu un marica que se deshizo de su novia por interferir con su trabajo en KND –Fanny se pone de pie y levanta su tazón de la mesa. –Si me disculpan, voy a comerme mi cereal en un lugar donde me dejen tranquila.

-Maldición, ¡lo peor de todo es que ella tiene toda la razón!

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el corredor de la escuela.

-Cuatro, dime que al fin has vencido tu orgullo y vienes a disculparte. –comento la chica de cabello negro que acababa de salir del comedor.

-¿Disculparme yo? ¿Con quién crees que hablas mujer?-Respondió cuatro.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me seguiste, cual perro faldero a su amo?

Cuatro se sintió insultado por el comentario de su amiga, apretó los dientes y reunió valor para hablar.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Ya no eres la numero tres que conocí al principio! ¿Qué te paso? Antes eras dulce, tierna y risueña…Ahora te irritas por cualquier cosa, por ridícula que sea.

-No se, tal vez solo me canse de ser la niña ingenua e inocente a quien todos le veían la cara. -Kuki dio media vuelta y se disponía a irse, cuando Wally la tomo de la muñeca. – ¡Ahora que! –Kuki volteo a ver a Wally.

-Eso, eso no es cierto. –Cuatro fijo su mirada en los ojos de tres, ella rápidamente desvió su mirada. –Estas escondiendo algo. –Wally soltó la muñeca de Kuki.

-No me importa que digas, no me harás cambiar de opinión. –la chica se alejó del rubio y regreso a la cafetería.

-Kuki, has cambiado Kuki, algo en ti ha desaparecido y no me agrada lo que tomo su lugar. Lo mejor será alejarme antes que note que…

-Oigan ¿¡Quien se comió mi gelatina!?-Grito una molesta Kuki.

-Oops, ¡Demasiado tarde! Será mejor que me aleje de ella por un rato.

**Segundo capitulo terminado. **

**...y sigo esperando sus reviews.**

**Lizzie y Nigel han roto, 3 y 4 con algunos problemas...todo va viento en popa. **


End file.
